1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to performing aerial missions, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for performing multiple aerial missions using an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing multiple aerial missions with a refueling aircraft.
2. Background
Modern aircraft that have the capability of transferring fuel to another aircraft while in flight are commonly referred to as tanker aircraft, tankers, or refueling aircraft. These refueling aircraft generally use permanently installed fuel tank systems and fuel transfer systems. The fuel transfer systems used may be either a hose and drogue system or a boom system. The hose and drogue system employs a flexible hose with a receiver drogue at the end of the hose that trails behind the refueling aircraft. The receiver aircraft is capable of engaging the drogue, and fuel is pumped to the receiver aircraft. The boom system employs a rigid, telescoping boom attached to the aft end of the refueling aircraft. The location of the boom may be controlled by aerodynamic surfaces mounted to the boom. The boom has a fitting capable of engaging a receptacle in the receiver aircraft for the transfer of fuel to the receiver aircraft.
When a number of receiver aircraft require refueling around the same time period, benefits may be provided by a refueling aircraft capable of servicing multiple aircraft simultaneously through the use of multiple booms and/or multiple hose and drogue systems.
Currently, the many different airborne missions are conducted through the use of many different specialized aircraft. When no specific mission for a highly specialized aircraft is present, the aircraft may remain idle until a specific mission is tasked. Further, large fleets of dedicated aircraft incur higher costs for acquisition, systems support, parts inventories, servicing requirements, crew training, and other such expenses. Employing large fleets of dedicated aircraft imposes budget strains and increases response time to a need for specialized assets.
In other words, having different aircraft dedicated to specific missions increases the expense to perform missions. The expense may arise from the cost of purchasing the aircraft and/or maintaining the aircraft. Maintenance costs of aircraft while they remain idle when no specific mission is present for the aircraft also add to the increased expense. Further, increased numbers of personnel and crew members are required to maintain the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.